Fateful Shock
by Vastly Dark Imagination
Summary: Cereza Gray is finding herself throughout the journeys in her life. Who would know that one heroic or stupid gesture would have put her face to face to the one who would find her the most? Laxus and OC. Warning: For Mature Audiences only. Sorry for the lame summary. Set during/after the Grand Magic Games
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Story (My first Story on this site :D!)

Taking Place During/After the Grand Magic Games Arc

I do not own any of the Fairy Tail Characters in this story

Mr. Hiro Mashima does and he is great for it :)

About: This is a Laxus x OC story. I hope you enjoy it.

Please Review

(Anything italicized is the characters thoughts)

**Prologue**

A group of men had gathered in a circle and seemed content in an activity that was going on in the center. With curiosity, the young woman walked towards the crowd to what was gathering the men's attention. With horror, the young lady saw the men torturing and beating a young boy. His hands tied yet feet free, the blue eyed, black haired, bruised boy seemed about the same age as her. His clothes are torn and stained with dirt and blood. All she wanted to do was help him. Just to tear through the crowd and save him from his misery. But in that moment all she did was stand there in petrified horror. She felt useless and scared. _"Was it for my life or for his?"_ That's the question she needed to answer and fast.

A man stepped in with a club in his hand. "How many of you think that this boy needs to be saved?" With a roaring boo the crowd seemed angry that the man, who seems to be the leader, would ask such a question. With his brown stained teeth and scruffy face the man said, "Haha oh my mistake men. Or should he be beaten for the crime he has done to us?" With a heart stopping roar of glee the men in the crowd agreed with the question. Some in the crowd chanting "torture him!" "cut off his fingers!" "**Kill him!**" With that, her heart skipped a beat. _"I can't let that happen. No one has the right to take a life." _With that the answer became clear. She pushed through the crowd of excited men and went straight for the brute ugly man. She threw him off balance and maneuvered her way to get the club out of his hand. After she threw the club somewhere past the crowd, she shielded the boy. "Hey, are you alright? I you cannot speak then don't strain yourself but I'm going to get you out of here." The boy seemed to have heard and have let out a straining sound. _"Am I really able to save him? What am I going to do?"_

"So what do we have here men? It seems like a fair maiden has come to join us. So what do you say? Do you want to entertain us just like your friend here has?" with a snickering smile the leader came closer. "I know a couple of ways you can entertain us." He said while grazing her her heartbeat racing, she was in a haze of confusion. Again she was stunned and yet was not worried about her own safety. The battered and blooded boy in front of her was all she could think about. She didn't care about what happened to her for as long as he was safe. The leader unexpectedly grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "I'm talking to you wench. This is what is going to happen. You see this knife here? I'm going to cut this fabric of yours while is grazes your skin. Got it?" he said while putting the knife at her throat. He then put the knife in between her breasts and cut the loose top she had on. "Ah!" "_Shit! That hurt a lot; if I don't think of something fast then the both of us are going to die here." _"After your clothes are pretty much gone and your parts are…how should I say? Visible to my boys and I, then I will make sure that your body is used in great use."

With her heart racing and her nerves going crazy, her instincts kicked in. she kicked the man in his shin. Once kneeled before her, she kicked him in the face and turned to get the boy. "Come on. We have to go. Now!" she grabbed the boy and he managed to stand. As they started to run, the man put a knife in her calf. "Aah!" with that she collapsed. "That is what you get when you disobey me bitch!" The riled up crowd started to slowly walk towards their leader. With the thought of the crowd joining in on the "fun" she used her takeover magic to turn her arm into a dragon scaled arm. She then slashed the man with her claws, took the knife out of her calf, grabbed the boy and ran. Luckily the crowd had gone toward their leader which gave them an opening to escape.

The both of them ran as fast as they could through the small buildings and streets. Injured and worn down, the two of them tried to put a gap between themselves and the crowd of angry men. Unfortunately that gap grew smaller with every step they took. When the young woman looked back to see if the boy was alright, she was startled at the site before her. The boy grew pale, paler then he was before. His breathing seemed heavy and seemed like he was about to collapse. They had to stop. Looking at the path before her, she found a way she can evade the men for a brief moment. They turned and hid behind a dumpster. "Please tell me that you're still with me." The boy nodded in response but it obviously pained him. The girl's hand turned into another dragon arm. Unlike the first, which had black and gray scales and long sharp whitish-beige claws, this one was white with a hint of blue in its scales and black claws. She then grabbed his hand and a light blue light began to glow. His injuries either became smaller or disappeared. He sighed in relief since his pain began to subside. "Thank you." Hearing his voice startled her for a brief moment and she looked up at him. She smiled a warm loving smile.

With her super hearing, she heard the men coming closer. "I want you scumbags to split up and look for them. You guys cannot seem to find two people who are bleeding. Damn slowpokes." She was scared now. She did not want them to come through here. "Can you find your way home from here? Or get to anywhere safe?" she asked with a hint of panic in her voice. "Yes. I think I can. Why?" With that as his last words to her, she left. "Look! There she is!" the crowd of men then began to follow her with great haste to catch her.

She successfully drew the attention away from the boy but how was she supposed to get away from them? She ran and ran. Turned in streets and jumped through little obstacles such as boxes, carts, and stray things lying around. She then bumped into something, something hard. "What the…?" It was a man's voice. She was on top of someone. He was a very lean and muscular man with blonde and spiky hair. His beautifully sculpted face, although now seemed surprised, had a masculinity about it that was very attractive. What interested the girl was that he had a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. His muscular arms were around her waist while her legs were around his waist. "_Say something and stop gawking_, "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. _Who is he? Why is he out at this hour? Ow! This stab wound is getting worse. I hope he doesn't notice the blood and I don't want to lead those thugs here to him. I have to go_." "I'm sorry I have to go." She got off the muscular man and went back towards the mob, only to take a detour and see a couple of the mob members before her eyes.

Luckily their backs were turned. She quietly crept up behind them and knocked two of them unconscious. One was left. "Boys? Answer me here. Hello?" the confused man then looked back to see his men unconscious on the floor and the girl who was the cause of all this trouble. "You little bitch. I swear I don't care what the boss does to me but I will kill you." He took out a knife out of his pocket and pointed the tip at her menacingly. He then came at her fast. She managed to dodge but barely. The man scraped her arm. _"I don't have time to worry about this. I have to get away now." _The girl then ran away to safety. But what exactly did she leave behind?

**Later On**

While walking around the late night of Crocus, Laxus observed the sleeping city with non-interest because his thoughts were preoccupying him. _"Who was she? What was she doing? __**Why was she running? Why was she bleeding?**__" _The lightening mage halted. With his heart racing, that last question seemed to scare him. _"If she's in danger…wait why should I even care? I don't know her in the slightest and I have other things to worry about than a mere stranger_." As if he convinced himself of an obvious lie, the lightening mage walked back to his sleeping quarters before curfew hit.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part! Sorry for the wait

Please Review and Comment

I would love to know what you guys think

Chapter 1

Seen Once Again

_ It was dark and foggy yet the mage can see a figure coming before him. She bumped into him and made him fall onto the ground. "What the?" Before he could figure out what was going on, he saw the girls face. She was beautiful. Her tan toned skin, her sculpted cheekbones, her full lips, her beautiful emerald green eyes, and her long, full, wavy black hair. As his eyes scanned down her body, he can see her full yet perky breasts that seemed to have a scar, her slim waist and a round behind. He then noticed she was sitting on his lap, slowly grinding against him. Before he could say anything, those full lips were now at his neck, gently kissing and slightly sucking at the skin. Her kisses then went down in a trail, pinching until she reached his jaw. Then she swiftly moved his head faintly to kiss his lips. Laxus couldn't help himself. He wanted her. He wanted more of her. To touch her soft, warm skin or to pleasure her in ways he wouldn't dare. To make her his. _

_Now bodies pressed together, he flipped them over so that he is now on top. Before he could kiss her she whispered "Laxus, please…save me." Her eyes began to turn red and bleed tears. she then began to disappear._

While lying in bed that morning, Laxus was lost in his thoughts. _"Why did I have a dream about her? Especially that type of dream?" _He then got up and sat on the edge of his bed. _"Her thighs, her waist, her breast, and damn her lips. Damn it"_ Annoyed and frustrated, he cupped his head in his hands and felt as if his brain was about to explode. _"What did she mean by save her and why was there blood? Does it have anything to do with what happened last night?...No of course not! Today I need to focus. She's a nobody anyway so why am I even dwelling on her?" _With that last thought, Laxus got up and got ready for the day that lied ahead of him.

While watching the final moments of the Grand Magic Games on the giant lacrima screen, the citizens of Crocus were excited to see the outcome of the final challenge. "Can you believe Fairy Tail? I mean they were at the bottom of the barrel and rose to the top as if it was nothing!" said one of the content watchers to a woman next to him. "I know right. It's like they waited for the right moment to prove to everyone what an overpowered Guild is and how wrong we were. How amazing!" she said with pure delight. In the mist of the crowd, there was a young woman following along. Wearing a mid-length strapless white corset with a sweetheart neckline (which is also decorated with a golden lace design), high waist black cuffed shorts, black thigh high socks, black ankle high boots, and all covered with a navy blue cloak, the young woman from the night before has come to join the excitement. While listening to the eager conversations going along in the streets, Cereza Gray was also smiling up at the screen with delight and respect. Before her eyes, she saw the Guild she wanted to join regain their honor.

Everyone was happy to see the once beaten Guild climb through and gain victory and reclaim their place as the strongest. But unfortunately, that excitement became panic in a split second when the ground began to shake. "Whoa? Was that an earthquake?" the panicked man asked. _"No. It can't be. It doesn't feel like a natural earthquake. But then what is it?" _

While the attack by Future Rogue and the Seven Dragons took into play, the citizens of Crocus were scattering in a frenzy to get away from the Dragon's wrath. People are trampling over one another, not even caring about the outcome of their panic. Once the people cleared a bit, she saw two people trying to help a man who's pinned under a rock. As she went closer to the scene, she saw that it was her parents. In that moment, the building beside them was collapsing. "Mom! Dad! You have to move now! The building is subsiding!" As if they didn't hear her, they were still trying to remove the man from under that boulder. "Please! Move!" But they didn't budge. _"Oh my goodness, Run! Just run! I have to save them." _As she tried sprinting to her loved ones, half of the building was coming down towards them. She was so close. Her hands could barely reach them but unfortunately she was too late. They were all crushed on impact. Blood had splattered onto Cereza along with the surrounding concrete. She then collapsed on her knees and cupped her face. _"I couldn't save them. This is my fault. Why didn't I just use my wings and fly. I'm so stupid" _she said with tears blinding her. _"Why? Why them? Why now? God I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."_ Blood covering her cloak and attire, tears streaming down her face, and fists punching the floor, Cereza was shaking and hysterically crying. _"What am I going to do now? I need them."_

Cereza needed to help stop this chaos from happening. Just because chaos is in her nature doesn't mean that people who are so lawful should endure it. She tried to follow where the dragons had come until something stopped her. _"What the? How come my body hurts? My injuries should have healed from the other day so what is wrong with me?"_ To her astonishment, her body ached and shook. Not out of fear but of something else. Maybe it had something to do with what was going on. Or maybe she is still in shock as to what happened to her parents. But before she could react, a giant jade dragon appeared before her eyes. It was preoccupied on something else so it didn't seem to notice her presence. But she still had to regain her mobility. She used takeover magic to turn her right arm into the white sky dragon's arm. _"Maybe I can heal myself and move."_ As the light blue light began to glow, it did nothing to subdue her pain. The large dragon seemed to have sensed her existence, along with two Dragon Slayers.

"Do you feel that energy Laxus?" Wendy asked with great concern. "Yea I do." He said while staring at the large dragon. "I don't know how to explain it but it feels like…Grandine is here; But not exactly. It's not like the presence is as strong as these dragons. But…" The ground then began shake as the jade dragon began to fly. His focus changed. He was going after the young woman. "Where is he going?" Wendy asked with confusion. "We should follow him and quickly. Come on Carla.". With Carla and Laxus following behind her, Carla saw a vision in her mind. It was a girl but not exactly. She had scales going around her body and had shard fangs like a dragon's. Her energy was…dark. _"What? Who or what is that?"_

"Your scent smells familiar yet so different. How intriguing. I can't wait to break you, snap your little bones to pieces and make you scream. Then finally, I will devour you human." With an expression of demented joy the dragon flew straight towards her. _"Crap! Come on body stop being such a pain in the ass right now. Otherwise you are going to get eaten at the tender age of 21!"_ But Cereza couldn't move fast enough. So with quick thinking, all she could do was a fire dragon's roar. With her teeth baring fangs of a dragon, a swirl of fire went straight into the jade dragon's eyes. "Aargh! What the hell! You'll pay for that!" The furious dragon swooped down and clutched Cereza in its large hand. The large fuming dragon then started to crush the young mage to his delight. With muffling cries of pain, Cereza can barely hold on. "Did you really think that measly weak roar was going to do you good human?" he squeezed harder. Cereza could feel herself suffocating. "Aaah!" She screamed in dreadful pain. Her shrieks can be heard for miles. "See even if you beg," he said while slowly crushing her harder and harder, "I will never let you go. You're a pretty one. So it would be a pleasure of mine to have you digesting in my stomach."

After hearing those words, Cereza chuckled even though she was in great pain and slightly fearful. "You know what? Even if I'm being crushed," she said with her words coming out slowly and bleakly, "I would never beg. There is no reason to. Not to someone like you Zirconis. It is probably better off that I die. But it is pitiful that I'm going to die in your hands ha-ha." Zirconis was rather surprised that she knew his name. _"How does she know me? Who is this pathetic piece of flesh? Whatever, I will still __**crush her**__!" _With that conclusion he squeezed harder. Cereza screamed. Her vision started to blur and her thought started to go blank. "Hey! Let her go!" _"Who is saying that?"_ she wondered but then everything went dark and Cereza drifted into unconsciousness. Wendy let out a sky dragon's roar in unison with Laxus' lightening dragon's roar. They both managed to disrupt the dragon from crushing Cereza but he was still holding her. "Please let her go. You don't have to kill her." said Wendy while she tried pleading to the creature. "I don't know why you are still reasoning with it. It doesn't care what you think and it sure as hell will not do as you say. So why don't we just destroy this thing before it finishes us." Laxus said while releasing his lightening power.

The two dragon slayers attacked Zirconis. The two were successfully able to release the woman from his clutches but then they had another problem on their hands, she was falling. Using lightening body to form his shape into lightening, Laxus quickly managed to save the young women from crushing to the ground. He laid her down gently and made sure she was breathing. He was relieved to know that she was alive but with a loud sound in the background, Laxus realized that he had to leave her and help Wendy defeat the jade dragon. "Make sure you don't die on me. Okay?" with those last words, Laxus left to aid his guild mate.

They tried to defeat the dragons, even Laxus fought off two of the great beasts. But they were just too strong. With a glimpse of hope they looked into their futures and had an upper hand. But not one of the Dragon Slayers managed to kill a dragon. Future Rogue did manage to be killed and the impeccable battle was finally over. Wendy saw Cereza's body and rushed to see if she was alright. Once by her side, Carla stopped her. "I don't know why Wendy, but I have a bad feeling about her. _She resembles the girl or thing in my vision_." "We have got to get her out of here. Her breathing is faint and she is pale. She may be bleeding from the inside. Come on Carla I know this is what you believe but please I can't just leave her here, we need to save her." With the dragons disappeared the next thing on Laxus' mind was her and her safety. "You might as well take her with us. I'll carry her." He carried her similar as a groom would hold his new bride. She leaned against his chest and in her unconscious state she managed to say "I'm sorry." And a tear streamed down her face.

"_What is with this girl?" _

Next Chapter Coming Soon


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 2(3 According to FancFiction)

Sorry For the Wait...I Had Writer Block But Its Done Now!

Please Review/Favorite

Thank You Guys For Reading! I Love You All :)

Chapter 2

Finally Met

Inside one of the rooms in Mercurius, Cereza laid there asleep. Watching her are Wendy, Erza, and Lucy. "Do you think she will be asleep for long? I kind of want her to join us celebrate the end of the games." says Lucy while sitting next to the sleeping mage. "Do you know her Wendy?" she asked. Wendy shook her head no and explained how she met her. "So I guess you cannot explain whose blood is on her clothes." Carla said skeptically. It was a thought on everyone's mind but they concluded that they should wait until Cereza awoke.

Startled in her sleep, Cereza awoke. She jumped and was trembling. Her eyes started to grow wet with tears and broke down. "No." was all she said. "Hey. Are you alright? Everything is going to be okay. I promise." With reassurance, Lucy put her hand on Cereza's back and rubbed it slowly. Cereza finally was aware of her surroundings and started to calm down. She looked around the room and saw the mages who are in the guild she wanted to join. Wendy Marvell, the sky Dragon Slayer, Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Wizard with the rare zodiac keys, and Erza Scarlett, the Titania. Cereza admired them and their courage and then realized she is in their company in a bed. "I'm sorry for causing you guys any trouble. I'm fine now and I guess I will be taking my leave." She tried leaving but was stopped by Lucy. "Hey. You're covered in blood. Why don't she come bathe with us guys. We are about to get ready. Actually, you should come! It would be great!" with a warm smile, Lucy tried to convince Cereza to come. Realizing there was blood on her clothes, she covered her mouth and started shaking again and her eyes started to well up in tears. "Are you okay?" Wendy asked. "Yea I am fine. I just…have to go." And she went past Lucy and headed for the door. When she tried turning she was stopped by a tall muscular man. "I thought you were unconscious. You have to stop bumping into me too." Laxus said with an annoyed look on his face. Knowing who he was, she was scared. He could fry her in a second and not even feel a hint of remorse. All she could muster up was a faint "I'm sorry." and tried passing him. But Erza grabbed her arm and forced her into the bath courters.

Erza stripped off Cereza's clothes and pushed her in the warm bath. "Look, you can at least be clean before you leave. Walking around with blood on your clothes is a bad idea." She said while stripping her own armor off. She then joined Cereza in the bath.

They sat in the warm water for a moment. All Cereza wanted to do was explain everything to Erza. She felt comfortable and safe around her. In a sense she was similar to Erza emotionally. _"So I guess telling her isn't such a bad idea. Just start off slow and then just go to the flow."_ "That was my parents' blood on my clothing." She hesitated for a second and then went on. "While the dragons attacked, there was a man they tried to help who had been trapped by a boulder. Behind them was a building that was collapsing. I tried to save them but I was…too late." Cereza couldn't speak anymore. Tears were flowing down and she tried using her hair to cover her face from Erza. She just wanted to hide in a corner and curl up in a ball. But she couldn't move. "Their blood splattered on me. I let them be crushed because I was weak. I was useless and just let them…die" she was hysterical now. But Erza hugged her, skin touching skin and providing comfort. "It is not your fault. It is a tragedy but you can be stronger from this. It may take a while to accept their death but they will always be with you. Your memories of them will make you stronger and you can use that strength to make sure that no one else can feel that pain if you can." With those words of wisdom, Cereza knew that she was right. But the only thing she could do was hug her back and say thank you.

While Erza stepped out of the bath, she said "Wendy and I have to take care of something before we go to the party. Make sure you're done in this bath before I come back because I expect you to come. I'll even choose a dress for you and pamper you, along with the others. During the party, I'm going to ask the master to see if he will let you join our guild." _"Join the guild? Why would she want someone as damaged as me join? She doesn't even know my abilities yet and she still wants to let me join? And why do they want me to come? I don't belong in any guild that participated in the games. I can't let her do that." _"Hey, you don't have to do that. Besides, I'll just slow you guys down. Thanks for letting me take the bath. If you could just give me some spare clothes then I'll be out of your way." Cereza said. "I'll leave you here with your thoughts. I'll come back to give you some clothes." And with that Erza left the bath and left Cereza alone.

Moments later, Cereza heard someone's footsteps outside the bathing room door. It was only one person and it seemed like they were coming in. _"It is probably Erza or one of the girls."_ Cereza then leaned back and sunk a little down in the huge tub, just enough so that her mouth was below the surface but her nose above to enable her to breath. _"I wish I could stay in hear longer. It is so peaceful and nice."_ With her nostrils flared, she managed to make steam to heat the water a little bit. _"Aaah. That's a lot better." _Even though she was relaxed, she forgot about the person who was coming in.

Cereza felt the water move her a bit. Someone has joined her inside the bathtub. Curious as she was, she wanted to know who had joined her. The steam made it difficult for anyone to see anyone so she decided to wait until it subsided. As she waited, she hummed a little tune to herself. It was Pink Floyd's "Wish You Were Here". Laxus was startled to hear that someone else was in here with him, especially a female. But the lightening mage just sat and listened to the beautifully hummed tune. It was nice to hear that someone else shared the same love for classic rock and roll. The steam started to subside and Cereza sung the last words to the song.

"What have we found?

The same old fears.

Wish you were here."

Now it was clear to see inside the room. Cereza sat up straight and then looked to her left to figure out who was the stranger next to her. To her astonishment, it was the mage she had bumped into before. "Laxus? What…why…how?" Lost with words, Cereza couldn't figure out how to make a coherent sentence. All she could do was stare at the man before her eyes. His wet hair hung a little on his face. _"God, he had such a beautiful face."_ Those blue/gray eyes were glistening and staring back at her. Her eyes then scanned down. His bare muscular arms, his tattoo along with his Fairy Tail mark along his beautifully chiseled abs, and… _"Crap! I can't look down there! Again…stop gazing him. He's probably noticed ... Shit! I'm naked too! _" With that realization, Cereza covered her breasts and tried to hide her embarrassment. Simultaneously, Laxus stared at the exotic girl before him. Her long hair hung to her hourglass figure. Her now covered breasts looked erotic as they were pressed against her. Her flat stomach and a tattoo around her bellybutton. It looked like a crescent moon inside a burning sun. Laxus wished he could look down more but the water was blocking his view. _"Damn. Wait…why am I staring? I should look away. But I can't!" _"Uhm…I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in here. I guess...I should go now." Cereza got out the water as fast as she could, grabbed the nearest towel and quickly went out the door.

_"Whoa! I'm not getting him out of my mind anytime soon. Oh wait…it was him. He was the one I bumped into on that night. Holy Shit, why does this have to happen now?" _Before Cereza could recollect her thoughts, her hand was taken by Lucy. "Hey, there you are. It's time to get ready!" With a big smile on her face, Lucy took Cereza into one of the rooms inside the castle. Occupying the room was also MiraJane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, and once a member of Sabertooth, Yukino Aguria. "Hey guys this is the girl I was talking about. Her name is…Uhm oh yea we've never formally introduced. My name is Lucy; over there is MiraJane, her sister Lisanna, and Yukino." Lucy said while applying names to faces. "My name is Cereza, Cereza Gray. It's a pleasure to finally meet the members of Fairy Tail. And Yukino, you are amazing with your Celestial Spirits." Cereza said as she smiled a warm smile to the other ladies in the room. Yukino and the others seemed touched by the comment Cereza made.

The young women then chose dresses that would best suit each of them. MiraJane chose a gray silhouette with black and gold as accent colors for Cereza. The dress was beautiful. "I thought it would match with your eyes. These colors always compliment emerald green. Here let me help you put it on." MiraJane helped Cereza into the dress. Once on, MiraJane then helped her tighten the corset. "There, now you can see how lovely you look." She said while pointing to where the mirror was in the room. As Cereza looked, she felt really exquisite in the dress. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and hung to her figure really well. It was fitted around her chest and made her breast perky yet swayed loosely from the waist down. It made her smile with delight. She looked back and said thank you to MiraJane and the other girls for getting the dress and helping her when she collapsed. The other girls smiled and were happy. "Hey sis, can you help me tie my corset too?" Lisanna asked. "Why of course." MiraJane said while assembling her sister wardrobe malfunction. "Do you think I should wear something as gaudy as this?" Yukino asked. "The dress suits you very well Yukino" Lucy said, leaving Yukino mildly embarrassed.

Inside the castle, Lucy, MiraJane, Lisanna, Yukino, and Cereza arrive and are greeted by Elfman. "Man! You guys look so manly right now! And who is this?" He asked as he looked at Cereza. "This is our new friend, Cereza. Cereza, this is my brother, Elfman." MiraJane said with a motherly smile on her face. Cereza shook hands with Elfman and said that it was a pleasure to meet him. Behind him, Cereza could see that Gray and Gajeel were arguing and she couldn't help but giggle a little. _"I wonder what they are bickering about. Ha-ha it must be over something stupid."_ She was glad that she was forced to come. Erza then called them over. Once near her, she said "Look. All the guilds who have participated have come. Everyone is enjoying each other's company in some shape or form so don't hesitate to join in on the fun." She said the last statement while looking at Cereza. _"Does she mean me?" _All of a sudden, someone goes on stage and tells the band to play a certain dong. Everyone could tell that it was Ichiya on stage. The band agreed and played a slow pace song. Everyone on the dance floor started to choose partners. Erza danced with Jellal, Lucy danced with Natsu, Gajeel danced with Levy, even Cana was dancing with Bachuus, even though they were drunk. From what Cereza could see, everyone had a dance partner except for her. She was left alone in the ballroom.

Laxus saw Cereza alone so he decided to save her from embarrassment and went towards her direction. Stepping in front of her, he asked "Would you like to have this dance?" with complete sarcasm but did indicate that he wanted to dance. So Cereza answered, "It would be my honor." with the same sarcastic tone but with a hint of joy. They dance along with the crowd around them. Cereza didn't really know how to dance much so she followed her partner. "Before I say anything else, I would like to apologize for bumping into you twice. But you should really learn to pay attention and move ha-ha." Cereza said as she giggled and tried lighting the mood. He just smirked and said "Well maybe you should try to dodge any obstacles in your way but you were bleeding so I guess you were slow and delirious." _"Wow…so blunt."_ Cereza thought. "But I am glad that you are alright." That statement surprised Cereza. She looked up at him and saw that he was looking at her. His eyes showed warmth, care, and concern. All she did was lean against him. _"I guess he does have a heart."_ "Why were you running in the first place? And why were you bleeding? From the angle I was in I obviously was preoccupied." The S-Class mage asked. "Cereza looked up to see that he was smirking again. _"Is he really smirking at me? What does he mean by angle? Does he find me attractive? No, that's not possible. Just answer him." _Cereza went on to explain that events of that night they first met.

The song was over and they stopped dancing. "And that is it." Cereza said while stepping a foot back away from Laxus. Next thing they knew, the king was being announced. Everyone waited to see his majesty and was shocked to see the sight before them. It wasn't his majesty, but it was Natsu in the king's attire and his crown. He even declared himself king. _"Leave it to Natsu to have a grand entrance." _Cereza giggled to herself. Laxus saw her and smiled. _"She looks so stunning and I can't help but laugh with her." _"I guess I should get going now. It was fun while it lasted." She said with a smile. But it was obvious that the smile was not genuine. As she tried turning her back, Laxus stopped her. "We'll meet again soon. You like to keep bumping in to me so I guess I'll just wait until then." _"Again with that smirk! I swear he's going to kill me. It already hurts to say bye."_ She just left him. Once she realized what she said in her thoughts, she was taken aback. _"Wait it hurts to say goodbye? To who? Him? Okay Cereza no. You cannot catch feeling for a guy like him. He's just way too good for you. You don't deserve him." _And with that, she tried leaving but she was stopped by Erza and the master. "Leaving so soon?" the master said. "Before you go, I just want to ask you if you would like to join my guild. We could use someone like you." _"Someone like me? Does he know about my powers?"_ "Erza has told me about what happened to your loved ones and I'm very sorry. She also explained a tattoo on your stomach that resembles something. The Mushoku Tamashī, otherwise known as the Colorless Soul, is it not?" Cereza was shocked. "How did you know?" with that question, all he did was smile and say that he's pretty old and come across some interesting books and stories. "We will talk about this later once you get your guild emblem and formally move into our home.

Next Chapter Will Be Up As Soon As I Can Finish

Im Writing It Now!


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Chapter :D

Sorry It Took so long :/ I had to put in a little information about the character and her past so you guys can understand her a little more :)

Please don't kill me :3

Chapter 3

Erza asked Cereza to accompany her in the carriage she was going to be in. Along with her were Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. "So, you're going to be one of us huh?" Natsu asked. "You're gonna love it! Fairy Tail is awesome and we always have lots of fun together. You should join our team!" Natsu suggested with a large smile on his face. Lucy smiled a little uneasily and said "More like we always get in trouble and just manage to fix the messes we get into ha-ha. But he is right." Cereza felt welcomed and smiled back at her new teammates. "She didn't get her guild mark yet so she's technically not a member. Once she is though, she should decide what team she wants to join." Erza said. The Titania was sitting opposite of Cereza. She smiled with her eyes closed, as if she was thinking, and also had her arms crossed. _"Erza is so amazing yet intimidating as fuck, even when she is trying to be nice." _Looking to her right, Cereza saw Gray looking out the carriage window. He seemed a little preoccupied on something. "I wonder what he sees out there." Cereza thought. All of sudden, Gray was in tears._ "Oh no! What's wrong? I want to comfort him but that would make everyone's attention go to him. I don't want that. So I guess I should just stay quiet and ask him later." _With that decision, Cereza looked away and out the window.

As the carriage drew closer to Magnolia, a crowd of people seemed to be rushing towards they're carriage, as if they were waiting for them. "Look! Their back! The number one guild in Fiore is our Fairy Tail!" Excited citizens were cheering and celebrating as they saw the members of Fairy Tail come home. From the carriage, Cereza could see banners, flyers, streamers, and many people congratulating Fairy Tail. _"They didn't cheer before. Where was this excitement when they were losing?"_ Even though she felt a little angry at the citizens, she was still happy to see the faces of the guild smile; even some of them had tears in their eyes. Once they were near the guild, everyone had been shocked to see the sight before them. "On behalf of the citizens of this town," they mayor had said, "We would like to present the Fairy Tail Guild their new home." The once beaten house of Fairy Tail had been restored. It had been magnificently painted and made with modern decor. It was even made larger then it was before. More tears had been shed and more smiles had been shown. It was a rejoicing day for everyone. "We're home guys!" Natsu shouted.

While everyone settled in, Master Makarov asked Cereza to come with him for a moment. She knew that this was about her magic. They went upstairs into a large room that seemed to be private enough. Considering it was a new building, everyone had to get adjusted to the new floor plan. The room was large with a beautiful balcony and view of the town. Inside were lavish tables and chairs. There was also a large bookshelf with lots of books in the back. "Please, have a seat." The master asked. Cereza sat on one of the chairs that were near a desk. "First things first, why do you want to join Fairy Tail especially all that it went through for the past seven years?" Cereza thought for a moment _"What am I supposed to say? I haven't answered that question myself. I guess I should just go with the flow like I usually do and just hope that I say something good." _"Well, I guess the reason why is because of that person I met some time before 7 years go. He had a tan hood on so I couldn't see his face but I had bumped into him when I ran away from home. He was obviously pissed and I thought he was ready to scold or hit me but he saw me crying. I tried wiping the tears as fast as I can and run so he wouldn't ask but he did. He presumed to ask what was wrong and I was quiet at first. But all I remember saying was that I was a monster and I continued to cry." Cereza paused for a moment and then proceeded with her story. "He asked 'why would I say that?' and I answered saying that I hurt the ones who are innocent. I've tried putting out fires but instead almost burned the house down. I've tried using this magic for good but always failed. People tease me or ignore me thinking I'm going to hurt them. I saved my best friend but the town thought I almost killed them. They almost kicked me out but my parents pleaded them not to. God, I've caused them so much trouble. So I left." Cereza stopped and tried to think what she should say next, thinking that her story was too long and should cut it short. "Go on my dear, what did he say or do? We have all day its fine." _"What the hell? Did he just read my mind?"_ she took a deep breath and continued on. "Well he said that 'The good always seem to be the ones who hurt or suffer. But trust me, when you go bad it is worst because you hurt the ones you care about. So do what your heart tells you and go with your flow, not anyone else's.' and he got up and started taking off. I asked him where he was going and he said that he was saving his fellow fairies."

"It didn't take me long to figure out that he was a Fairy Tail member. So I tried looking for whoever he was. But when the Tenrou incident happened, something in my gut told me he was one of the people who were on that island. At first, I went to the guild a couple times but…I was scared to approach them. I thought they would treat me the same way. Then as time went on, I did my best to help the guild even though I wasn't a member like giving them food, money, clothing, stories, anything. All of it was anonymous so can you not share it with the others please?" Cereza sat there still waiting for Makarov's response. He tugged at his beard a bit and then smiled. "Well we are all back and I'm sure that person will be glad to see you and your guild mark. Well…depending on where you put it." Cereza couldn't hold her excitement. She got up from her chair and hugged the master tightly and spun and danced in joy. Once she realized who she was holding, she put him down and apologized for her behavior. The master did not seem to mind in the slightest and seemed as joyous as her. "Now it is time to apply your guild mark. What color would you like?" Cereza hesitated for a moment and then said silver. "Okay silver it is. And where?" Makarov asked with the guild marking lacrima in his hand. "Hmm. How about right here?" she asked as she pointed to her lower right stomach, which was right next to the marking the Mushoku Tamashī embedded on her. Master Makarov placed the mark on her and was happy for her. She is another child he has to take care of.

Now officially a guild member, Cereza formally thanked him and asked if he needed anything else from her. He thought for a moment and then brought up the subject of her magic. Cereza explained that as a young child, three years or younger, her parents put the Mushoku Tamashī in her crib for safe keeping. But little did they know that it would infuse with her body. Considering that it only laches itself on a being who is pure, her parents assumed that since she is a baby it would be perfect. As time went on, Cereza noticed different types of scales and magic she could use. Once she hit puberty, and done her research, she figured out that she controls all of the Dragon Souls and can use their power once asked upon. Master Makarov then explained that the lacrima laches itself on someone who has the strength to control it. It's a person with great mental and physical capability. Compared to everyone in the world, it is only one person in a span of 500 years. With that new knowledge, Cereza was surprised. _"How could someone like me be given this power? _

The master then showed a big smile on his face. "Don't worry. You will learn how to control this power with time and will grow in strength. Everyone does. You're no exception. Now, why don't we join everyone else?"

The master and Cereza went downstairs and saw chaos before their eyes. Chairs were flying across the room, wooden cups were being thrown against walls, and everyone was fighting each other. "Looks like things are back to normal." He smiled warily. Cereza couldn't help but smile also at the image before her. With everything they had gone through, they just seemed to put everything aside, as if it never happened. _"I wish I could easily forget like they do." _As she thought while the images of her parents' death replayed in her mind. She then shook her head a bit and put aside the scene. _"I can't think about this now. I'm a member so I should be excited."_ She looked around and saw Laxus sitting at a small table. The Raijinshu were of course arguing with each other over who knows what. He was pouting and was probably saying everyone were idiots. But then he smirked. "He's so adorable. I wonder why he's smirking?" she thought while looking at the same direction her was. _"That's weird. Nothing is there. So why is he smiling?" _Since Laxus was still smiling, she still couldn't help but smile back again.

The master saw her looking at his grandson. So he joked around with her and asked if she was enjoying her view. Of course she was flustered but managed to hide it really well. He then offered to show her around the huge abode. She agreed but then remembered that this place is new to him also, so how would he know where to go? "Well then, I guess it will be a learning experience for the both of us." He said as he smiled and led her to other sections of the guild.

After the tour, Cereza was exhausted. _"Even after this whole tour, I still don't know where the hell my room is. Why is it up here anyway? Isn't this the S-Class floor?" _She searched for a while until finally she saw a room. She opened the doorknob and was shocked to see the man sleeping in the bed. In a split second, she concluded that this was not her room. She heard the man murmur and moaned something in his sleep. "Do you mind shutting the door?" The man then got up, revealing his stunning bare chest. She had stepped into the lightening mages room. "Sorry. I thought…I'll just…Sorry." In a hurry she stepped out and shut the door behind her. She also caught her breath as she leaned against the door. When she was stable enough to walk, she walked a little further and in the corner, she found her room. She stepped inside and started to strip off her clothing. _"Why do I always to make a fool of myself when I am around him? He probably thinks I'm an idiot."_ She put her jacket on the table stand. Then she sat on the bed to pick off her boots. _"I should just forget about him." _ And with that conclusion, she took off her shirt and pants, only leaving her undergarments, and then went to sleep.

_ Shadows were around and they were encircling around her. The moans of people were the only thing that she could hear. "You did this to us. You couldn't save us. Now we are dead. Now you must __**DIE**__!" The corpses of the dead were now charging at her. She tried running but she couldn't, as if she was moving in slow motion. The dead were coming so she tried using her magic but unfortunately, it didn't work. "Come on! Please do not fail me now, I need you." But still her magic would not comply with her plea. The dead were now on top of her, ripping at anything they could touch. In the crowd, she could see that the only people clawing at her were the three people she couldn't save that day. "We were crushed. You wanted us DEAD! Now you will die with us." Cereza tried fighting back but they were too strong. "No! Of course not." But they didn't listen. All they did was rip at skin, flesh, muscle, tissue, and, organs. "Please, help. Laxus please, I need you." _While in his bed, Laxus was stirred as he heard something that he couldn't believe. He heard Cereza's cry for help. It was faint but he knew what he heard. Without thinking, he got up and went towards the sounds of her cries. He opened her door and saw the sleeping girl.

I Love Each And Every One Of You!

Thank you for reading

Please Review :D


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter guys!

I'm so sorry for the wait...getting ready for school is sooo tedious

Thank you guys for reading so far. I really appreciate it :3

Please Review/Favorite

Chapter 4

Fantasies and Reality

_"She's only sleeping?"_ Laxus thought as he walked quietly towards Cereza's bedside. "Please, help me." _"She's stirring and sweating. Are those tears? She must be having some nightmare."_ The lightning mage then sat next to her, carefully enough to not disturb the sleeping girl. He observed her for a moment and saw that she wasn't wearing much. She was only wearing a large t-shirt and underwear. _"Okay, this is not the time to think about those things."_ He then started to rub her back to calm her down. As he is doing that, she started to lie peacefully and her cries started to stop. She then moved towards his hand, leaning into the rubbing motions he gave her. _"Maybe I should stay with her, just in case she has another nightmare_." With his decision made, he laid carefully next to her. Her back was facing him so he may still rub her back. _"Why am I doing this for you anyway?" _

Some time had gone by and Laxus had drifted off to sleep. Both mages had been sleeping as if peace and tranquility had been surfacing in their atmosphere, until Laxus had moved. His arm fell over Cereza's stomach and held on. Following her instincts, at least in her sleep, Cereza moved closer into his chest. Laxus then pulled her closer; enough to successfully have his chest touch her back, his legs to her legs and his groin to her butt. Shortly after, Cereza swayed her hips against Laxus. Moaning in his sleep, he moved his arm from her stomach up to her breasts, squeezing them lightly. Cereza moaned softly at the sudden pleasure. Her dreams started to shift from darkness to a blur of light and she saw a figure on top of her fondling with her breasts. He kissed her rough and passionately, biting her lip. She didn't care how rugged he was because he was giving her so much pleasure throughout her body. He then trailed kisses along her neck and jawline. He was sucking and lightly biting at her skin which may bruise later on. His hands moved to her hips and thighs and was crudely grabbing while grinding his boner against her crotch. Their clothes were already off so he was torching her. She wanted him inside her badly. Granting her wish, he put his hard cock inside her wet folds, slamming into her. Moving back and forth, going in and out, the blurry figure was moaning along with Cereza's cries. Outside of her dreams, Cereza was lightly moving against Laxus. She grabbed one of his hands unconsciously and moved his hand against her breasts, down to her stomach, then inside her panties. She motioned his hand to move up and down along her clitoris giving her so much pleasure, but only in her fantasies.

While Cereza was pleasing herself, Laxus reacted from her movements. He grinded against her and was slowly growing aroused. He also moved his own hands against Cereza's wet folds and was going faster. Her moans were starting to be audible and Laxus slowly awoke. Once he realized what he was doing, he was immediately alert and stopped what he was doing. _"What the hell? What am I doing?" _He said while taking in the situation. He realized that Cereza was still asleep so he slowly tried to take his hand away from her. But, in her sleep, Cereza moaned, "Please…don't…stop." and took his hand again. There was no denying that Laxus was attracted to her, his erection was there to prove it. But he didn't want to take advantage of her. So instead, he rubbed his hands against her skin along her body, giving her enough pleasure. It seemed to be working since she was still moaning, but he still had a problem. His penis was growing more erect to a point where it was getting unbearable. _"Why couldn't she be awake so I can get some pleasure too? I should speed this up."_ So he put his finger inside her tight walls, _"Damn, she's so tight and wet.", _and then went in and out, hitting that spot of hers. Shortly after, she was about to climax and hard. Going in one more time, she came and ecstasy filled her whole body. Laxus could feel her walls relaxing and the fluid inside her surrounding his finger. He pulled out slowly and she moaned. Her dream started to end but she was still asleep since her body was a bit exhausted. Laxus was pleased that she was asleep and decided to pleasure himself too.

Hours later, Cereza awoke and saw a sleeping Laxus next to her._ "What the hell is he doing here?"_ She wanted to shake him a bit to wake him up but she ended up gazing at him instead. _"He looks so peaceful in his sleep…but he has to go. This is just too weird."_ And she did. When she tapped him the first time, he did not seem to budge. On the second try, he just waved his hand as if he was swatting a fly and turned the other direction. With a harder shove, Laxus woke up startled and almost electrified Cereza and her bed. "Shit, what the hell…you, why did you do that?" he said while rubbing his face. "You? Really? My name is Cereza and now you really need to get out. Who the hell told you to come in here anyway? I'm pretty sure you have your own room." She said with an annoyed tone and with her arms crossed. "Stop pouting. You clearly had a nightmare and were calling me in your sleep. So I would say you wanted me here to "save you", among other things." Laxus said with a smirk. Startled, Cereza didn't know what to say. She recollected her thoughts and tried to remember what happened in her dream. _"I called him? But, there were dead people hurting me. Why would I…oh." _"Well, I guess I should say thanks but you didn't have to come or stay here to comfort me and what is with that smirk?" She said as she looked at him questioningly. "I don't have to do a lot of things, but I do them anyway. Besides, it's nice to save the damsel in distress and what do you mean?" Cereza laughed and looked up at his face and saw that he was grinning, a little suspiciously, like he knew something she didn't. "You're acting like you're hiding something. Is that really it?" she asked him. "Well I suggest you think a little harder" She thought for a bit and looked around her surroundings. Her body felt a little weird and she noticed how soaked her panties were. Then she remembered her second dream. She then smelled the room and caught the scent of sweat and other bodily fluids. The source of the smell was her panties and his hand.

She blushed and put two and two together. "Your hand was in…me, but how? Why?" He looked at her and explained everything that had happened earlier that night. Now Cereza was really embarrassed and didn't know what to say. _"I can't believe his finger was inside me. He was going in and out, giving me those unbelievable sensations around my body."_ Her mind wandered off and her thoughts were getting really dirty and her panties were starting to grow wet again. _"Damn, no wonder that dream felt a little too real. I wish I was awake though. Wait does that mean that he likes me?"_ "I guess I should go now." He said while getting off the bed. Cereza stopped him though by grabbing his arm and cried wait. She didn't know why she said that or wanted him to stay. But she really wanted him to sleep next to her. She felt safer when he was around, among other things. "Do you mind staying here for the night? What if I have another bad dream again?" The two of them then looked into each other's eyes for a moment and he answered, "You will be alright. Like you said, I have my own bed to sleep in." and brushed his arm away from her and left.

Once Laxus shut the door, there was a pain in Cereza's heart. She felt as if she wanted to cry. But she reasoned with herself and tried convincing herself that it's not worth having feelings for someone like Laxus. She lied down and covered her body with her blanket. She couldn't help but imagine what Laxus did to her previously and more. She imagined, body touching body, hands all over each other, and kisses trailing on each other's body. She even thought about the motions of him fingering her, but it made her sad. So the only thing she could do was lie there and wait until she fell asleep. In the room next to her, Laxus' mind was troubled too. He felt a sting at his heart also. _"What if she does have a nightmare again and I don't hear her this time? I won't be there to comfort her." _he turned so that he was facing the window and thought about the female mage he left. Images of her smiling at the party came to mind and he couldn't help but smile too. Then an image of her moaning in pleasure and saying his name surfaced and replaced the last image. He had to brush off that image; otherwise his member would be erect again. _"Whatever…What is this girl doing to me?" _He then also drifted off to sleep.

On the next day, Cereza woke up and tried to get up from her bed. A weight seemed to be holding her down so she looked next to her, only to see a beautiful sleeping Laxus there. _"He came." _she thought as she smiled.

Thank you guys for reading

I didnt realize how intimate this was going to be :P Oh well im a horny teenager haha

Hopefully i can get the next chapter done soon

I hate to keep you guys waiting


End file.
